User blog:TheIkranRider/One of My Idols Has Gone Insane!
Seriously, this needs to be addressed right now! One of my favorite YouTubers, known as CJ aka CJszero01, had lost all sense, and I'm not sure if he'll get it back. You see, I was so glad after a month hiatus that he finally released another video; however, he has taken a sharp heel-face turn from inspiring to idiotic! He just released his review of one of the worst PlayStation games in existence, PlayStation All-Star Battle Royale. That can raise a lot of red flags considering how abysmal the game truly is, it's nothing more than a rushjob and cashgrab that works as a pathetic clone of Super Smash Bros. Hell, even the roster's atrocious, as there's no Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, etc. The crew alone cared about the short-term and greediness, and I feel that's what CJ's focusing on now, like so many other YouTubers before him. I don't want to burn another bridge, but he has lost all my respect, barely! I know he can do FAR better than this!! He has made so many cool content, some more decent than others, even when he did a collab with my all-time favorite YouTuber, Fawful's Minion, when they did their personal favorite 10 villains in video games. I am horrified, beyond shocked, that CJ has crossed the line. It takes one spark to start a fire, yet it could be frozen over by YouTubers that suck up fuck-ups dry and become so damned ignorant! If there's a problem, especially one that could damage their reputation, you should point it out immediately so they won't make the same mistake in the future! Learn from your mistakes, be more mature and wiser. And to make this atrocity with your own footage just screams wasted talent!! Especially when you had COUNTLESS games to choose from, like say Kingdom Hearts 3, one of the games you truly love! Seriously, CJ, you've really lost your mind, time, and effort!! I know you can do so much better!! Look, I may be too harsh, but after he pulled this stunt, and I never bothered to watch it, but seriously I kept asking myself, "What the HELL were you thinking?!?" It's like the same expression people get when they first saw the CGI-intro of Sonic 06 and saw the eyesores of Princess Elise and Dr. Robotnik. I know he can do a better job than this, but since he scarred me and let me down so damn much, I don't know what to think of CJ anymore! He was one of the YouTubers that inspired me to make vids in the future, if I know how, but...this was a nail in the coffin! I know no one's perfect, but CJ, what you did was so completely insane and idiotic! EVERYONE hates that game, and rightfully so. Don't make things worse. I'm warning you!! And to add insult to injury, I want people to spread that putrid review as gospel, and ask him, What the HELL are you thinking!? Here's the link, too: https://youtu.be/Q9NHWn5QyCs For God sakes, Mr. Christian, because you rated this piece of s#!t a 3/5, as in mediocre, don't you have a brain/sense anymore?!? If you keep up with this asinine bull crap, you will be next off the chopping block!! This is what we get after your month off!? What the HELL are you thinking?!?!? Category:Blog posts